roxburyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosque for Praising Allah (Masjidun Li Hamdilillah)
Mosque for Praising of Allah (Masjidun li Hamdilillah) 724 Shawmut Ave. Roxbury, MA 02119 617-442-2805 www.mosquepraiseallah.com Article written by Candelaria Silva The Society for Islamic Brotherhood (S.I.B.) has existed as a brotherhood since the mid 1950s. Its principle activities were in the Roxbury and Dorchester area of Boston. In 1970, (S.I.B.) began renting and eventually purchased the building at 724 Shawmut Avenue in Roxbury. Soon after; regular daily Salat and Jumah service was established for the first time on a consistent basis in the City of Boston. In the month of Ramadan 1973 C.E., S.I.B. was officially chartered by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. S.I.B. is the organization that sponsors Masjidun li Hamdilillah (Mosque for the Praising of Allah). This House of worship is the longest continuously operating Mosque in the City of Boston. The Masjid has been the site for many lectures by world renowned speakers and scholars of Islam, has hosted community events and has even conducted a fulltime Islamic primary school (Al-Azhar), from 1980-1983. In 1989, S.I.B. initiated the effort to build the Jamia Mosque and educational center, that is now known as I.S.B. Cultural Center. May Allah (S.W.T.) continue to bless all those who have contributed to this project. In 1990, S.I.B. began an effort to establish the first unified ?Eid Prayer in Boston and was readily joined by Masjid Quran groups in the area including The Islamic Society of Boston, CARE international, The Islamic Society of Boston University and many others. Since then the effort has blossomed into a twice annual tradition of mutual cooperation amongst the Muslims in Boston. In 1992, S.I.B. established the first Abdul Malik Award (Malcolm X). That year the sister of Malcolm, Ellen Collins, received the award for tireless and faithfully giving him support when his life was so unstable. The following year Sheikh Hassan Jaber, who led the Salatul Janazah for Malcolm, was the recipient. In 1995, in an effort to address the social service needs of the Muslim community in Boston, S.I.B. started the Islamic Multi-Service Organization Inc., I.M.S.O. I.M.S.O., over the past few years has organized boys mentoring programs, youth field trips, family & mental health counseling, giving housing and employment referrals and numerous other needed services. I.M.S.O is presently focusing on the youth activities including a boys archery program and the development of full time Islamic School. (Source: mosquepraiseallah.com) The masjid (mosque) is currently undergoing major renovations to make the building compliant with government safety standards. To raise money for the renovation the mosque is sponsoring a donation drive. The following description is accurate as of August 2007. On the first floor of the mosque there is a small store which sells Islamic books and prayer robes. To the left of the store, leading to the men's prayer space, is the newly constructed men's wudu station, which is a cleansing area where men perform their required partial ablution prior to beginning prayer. Upon entering the mosque one immediately ascends the stairs to the second floor where the women's prayer space and the office are located. In the women's prayer room there is a shoe rack, bathroom and the office for the Islamic Multi-Service Organization (IMSO). On the third floor is the men's prayer space. The men's space is not large enough to accommodate the 150-200 men who attend Friday prayer services so there is a platform in the parking lot adjacent to the building for overflow. Walls throughout the building have undergone or are undergoing renovation. (Source: pluralism.org – The Pluralism Project at Harvard University) Category:Mosques